Drake Senju
Drake Senju is a shinobi one of the new generation of the renown Senju Clan. He is the grandson of Tsunade and the host of Son Gokū, the Four Tails. He was sent to Senpūgakure to be safe from the Reapers and he is one of the members of Ken's squad, along with Gamma Temma and Riba. He appears in Naruto: A New Legend. In an alternate timeline however, it is revealed that instead, he inherited the Wood Release powers of Harashima and is a famous user of it, earning the moniker Drake the Wood Titan, and the Second Coming of Harashima. Also in this alternate timeline, he isn't the jinchuriki of the Four-Tails, nor a user of Lava and Fire Releases, only in the timeline of Naruto: A New Legend. Background Personality Appearance He has short spiky blue and white hair and light skin. He wears a blue and white long sleeve shirt along with a brown and tan leather strap to hold the Typhoon sword. He wears gray ninja pants with blue and white bandages with a blue ninja pack that holds his other ninja tools. He wears blue and black shinobi sandals. Abilities Nature Transformations Due to being sealed with Son Gokū, he possesses Son Gokū's nature transformation, Lava. He can use it to make waves of lava, blasts of magma and use lava as a shield. He can also use the Blazing Slash technique with this and his sword. But in the alternate timeline, Drake is a user of the Water and Earth Release chakra natures, and by combining these two natures, he has become a master of Wood Release. His usage has yet to be expanded on, but it is known that he is a rising star with it, earning his two monikers. Kenjutsu He possesses a Cleaver sword, which is one of the swords of Senpu. It was given to him by Ryūko Maka, the current Whirlwind Chief. He was taught by him to master the use of the sword and can use it with his Lava Release and in the alternate timeline his Wood. Taijutsu Drake's taijutsu is very good, and it has been shown he has kept up with Kage-level shinobi in this jutsu form. ALl his techniques have yet to be seen. Jinchūriki Transformations (Main Article Coming Soon) Version 1 He can turn into the 0-3 tailed versions of Son Gokū. This enhances all of his abilities, including his nature transformation. Version 2 Like Roshi, he can turn into a version 2 four tailed form of Son Gokū. In this form his abilities are upgraded even more and he gains access to more of Son's arsenal. Full Form He can transform into the full form of Son Gokū, after becoming friends with Son Gokū. In this form, his lava release is at its most powerful and he can now perform the tailed beast ball. He can also use the full power of Son Gokū in his full form. Other Skills History Naruto A New Legend He takes the genin test at age 13 and beats Jiro's clone easily. he then studies Gamma while he faces Talia's clone and awakens Isobu's power. He then wonders where his Lava powers come from. He then inducted into a genin squad along with Gamma and Riba with the Whirlwind jonin, Ken. Alternate Timeline Sixth Shinobi World War Category:Chix777